His weakness TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Il était le parfait Russo. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit née. JALEX. TRADUCTION d'un fanfiction de MiHnn, originalement en anglais. Lien à l'intérieur.


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à MiHnn. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de son fanfiction originellement en anglais. Voici le lien original, il suffit d'enlever les espaces. ****http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/5439494/1/His_Weakness**

_**His weakness**_

MiHnn

Il savait quel était son rôle. Le bon fils, le frère toujours prêt à aider, et celui qui était le plus en mesure de remporter la compétition. Tout ces titres avaient été posés sur ses épaules très jeune. Il les accepta volontiers. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Les gens attendaient le meilleur de lui, et il était heureux de le faire. Il _était _le parfait Russo.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit née.

« Tu réalise que tu es un nerd, hein ? »

Il trébucha, renversant presque la soupe bouillante par terre. « Et tu réalises que ce sont des devoirs, hein ? »

« Psh ! C'est ça, des devoirs. » dit-elle en riant de bon cœur. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé dans le repaire et sauta sur le canapé rouge. « En plus, si c'est un devoir, pourquoi la potion ne devient pas bleue ? »

« Parce que, la couleur ne change que quand on met ce produit, et en plus, ça devient jaune, pas bleu. Tu le saurais si tu avais fait ton travail ! »

« Oh, tu veux dire le travail dont tu viens de me donner la réponse ? » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est vrai. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Il faillit lacher la potion. Comment pouvait-il se faire avoir à chaque fois ? Il était intelligent pourtant. « Je vais le dire à papa. » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

« Oww, le petit Justin-Wustinest fachée d'avoir fait tout le travail et d'avoir donner la réponse à sa petite sœur ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il détestait quand elle se moquait de lui comme ça. « Oui, effectivement, Justin-Wustin est un peu contrarié. » Attendez. « Je ne voulais pas… » commença-t-il.

Mais elle était déjà en train de rire aux éclats. « J'ai réussi à te faire dire Justin-Wustin ! Il faut absolument que je le dise à Harper ! » dit-elle ne riant. « Elle va pouvoir commencer à nommer vos futurs enfants. »

Parfois il a l'impression d'être le seul en tant soit peeu mature dans cette maison. « Ales. » Son nom sortit plus comme une menace.

« Oh, c'est bon, détend toi ! » dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil. « Si tu t'enlevais ce baton du cul tu pourrais t'amuser un peu ! »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« … un baton dans le cul. Je sais. Bla bla bla. Le truc, c'est que peut-être tu devrais être un peu plus comme moi. »

« Paresseuse, égoiste ? » dit-elle en ricannant. « Non merci ! »

Elle lui tira la langue. Très mature ! « Non. » dit-elle patiemment. « Amusant, intelligent, et unique ! »

« D'où tu va chercher ça toi ? »

Il le regarda durement. « Peu importe. J'essayais juste de t'aider dans ta vie social. »

Elle se leva et partit. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il adorait la voir travailler pour rien.

Parfois, il a l'impression que son travail acharné ne suffit pas. Comme si lui n'était pas assez. Et, dans des moments comme ça, elle semble différente aussi.

C'était horrible. Les choses étaient revenue à la normale, mais… l'issue du problème était vraiment inatendue. Ça ne devait pas être elle, ça devait être lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Sa voix était moqueuse, mais il pouvait percevoir un once d'inquiétude dedans.

Il releva la tête de ses mains et retourna son attention su sa valise. « Rien. Je… j'essayais juste de me voir si je n'avais rien oublier. »

Elle ricanna, et se raprocha de son lit. Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées et le regarda attentivement. « Toi ? Oublier quelque chose ? C'est ça ! » Il garda les yeux fixés sur sa valise, se concentrant sur sa tache. « Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie en réalité ? » Elle était couchée, très décontractée. Mais c'est yeux la regardaient avec intensité, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Rien. »

Il ne la regarda pas. Durant toute la fin du voyage, il avait été heureux et reconnaissant qu'elle ait tout remis en place. Mais maintenant, ils allaient rentrer chez eux, et la réalité allait les rattraper. Il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir le coup à la prochaine défaite.

Quand il la regarda finalement après avoir réarrangée pour la dixième fois sa valise, elle était toujours en train de le regarder, comme si elle n'avait pas bougée. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la regarda d'un ai intérrogateur. Elle lui cachi quelque chose. Il décida de l'ignorée et vérifia à nouveau son pense-bête. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva en soupirant.

« Oh, et Justin ? » Il la regarda juste à temps pour voir qu'elle prenais un essuis et un chapeau. « La prochaine fois ? Je ne serai pas aussi gentille ! » Elle prit la crème solaire de Justin et partit.

Il sourit. Elle savait toujours quoi dire pour que ça aille mieux, même si ce qu'elle disait était très insultant.

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle comptait toujours sur lui. Le simple fait d'être là était suffisant. Et même quand il n'était pas là… elle lui pardonnait toujours !

C'était un jour parfait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sécher ls cours, mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Et maintenant, il avait une super nouvelle à annconcer à sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Malheureusement, on dirait qu'il n'aura pas le choix.

« Qu'est ce qui se passes ? »

Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air triste. « C'est Alex, comme toujours. » Son père s'assit sur le fauteuil et sa mère partit, en disant qu'elle devait aller faire la lessive.

Son cœur se remplit de crainte. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? »

Son père se frotta le visage, comme s'il était exténué. « Elle pourrait être suspendue… ou pire. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il s'assit rapidement. Il savait que ça devait être grave.

Les yeux de son père rencontrèrent les siens. « Elle a utilisé la magie sur un mortel. » Bon, ben ce n'est pas si grave. Elle a fait ça des centaines de fois. « Et elle s'est fait prendre. » Le cœur de Justin se serra en entendant ça. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Possible risque d'exposition de la magie. Et Alex pouvait perdre ses pouvoirs.

'Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

« En haut. »

Justin essaya d'ignorer la tristesse qu'envahissait la pièce à cause de son père. Il monta et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alex. Une fois devant la porte, il se demanda s'il fallait mieux frapper ou bien rentrer franchement. Il choissit la dernière solution et rentra. Il la vit sur le sol, appuyée contre son lit, la tête contre ses genoux, qui étaient serrés contre elle. Il décida d'opter pour une approche récomfortante, il s'assit simplement à côté d'elle et attendit. Elle ne parla pas. Elle ne le regarda meme pas. Elle resta comme ça, sans bouger. Après quelques minutes insoutenable de silence, Justin le brisa. « Alex… »

« Où étais tu ? » Sa tête se leva tout d'un coup, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Je t'ai chercher partout, et je ne t'ai pas trouver. »

« Je… »

« Tu es toujours là Justin. Et je t'ai chercher partout. » Sa voiw craqua et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Il essaya de l'enlaça pour lui montrer qu'il était inquiet, mais elle recula. « Ne me touche pas. »

Ça lui fit mal. « Ok. » murmura-t-il, ses bras retombant à côté de lui. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il resta assis en silence et attendit que les sanglots s'arrêtent. Elle pris de grandes respirations et le regarda. « Où étais tu ? » Elle était vraiment curieuse maintenant.

Il la regarda, se demandant si la vérité n'allait pas empirer les choses. Il se dit que c'était la seule excuse valable qu'il avait, et il dit la vérité. « J'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait un entretien pour un poste aux jeunes sorciers entrepreneurs, et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. »

Ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise une seconde avant de rire. « J'aurais du le savoir. Il n'y a qu'un truc encore plus ringard qui pourrait te faire sécher les cours ! » Il la regarda rire d'un air confus, avant que, tout à coup, il se mette lui aussi à rire. Elle avait raison. C'était drôle. Ils rirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souvienent pourquoi ils étaient là. Son visage fut à nouveau remplit de tristesse. « Papa t'a raconter ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas tout. »

Elle soupira et tendit ses jambes, le regard pensif. « J'ai voulu faire une blague à Johnny, parce qu'il était encore plus odieux avec Parker que d'habitude. Alors, j'ai voulu lui lancer un sort pour le rendre immonde… mais il est devenu vert. » Elle le regarda, avec des yeux pleins de questions. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la réprimande. À la place, il rit. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement en retour à son rire.

« Je ne sais pas. J'essaye juste de m'imaginer Johnny en vert. »

Elle rit plus franchement, trouvant la situation hilarante. « Ouais, il ressemblait vraiment à un crapaud, avec les pustules et tout ! »

Cette vision le fit encore plus rire. Elle le regarda alors que son rire devenait de plus en plus faible.

« Tout va bien aller, n'est ce pas ? »

Il redevint sérieux, le sujet revenant à quelqu chose qu'il craignait. « Ouais, tout ira bien. » Elle hocha la tête comme si elle était prête à croire tout ce qu'il lui disait. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et ressera l'étreinte.

Il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Il ne la défendait pas, sauf quand elle en avait besoin.

« Justin, ça ne marchera pas. » dit son père d'un air livide.

« Il a raison mon chéri. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il vont te laisser faire ? » demanda sa mère d'un air sceptique.

« Il n'auront pas le choix. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas toutes les donées, mais suis pratiquement sûr que ça va marcher. »

Son père soupira. « Tu en es vraiment sûr. »

« À 87% ? »

Ils se tendirent quand ils la virent arriver. « De quoi vous parler les gars ? » Ils regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tout le monde paniqua. « Alors ? » Elle descendit et se mitdevant eux, les bras croisés comme si elle venait de les gronder. Leur père craqua sous la pression.

« Justin pense qu'il peut te rendre tes pouvoirs en divisant les siens. »

« Jerry ! » s'exclama leur mère d'un tin déçu.

« Quoi ? C'est pas comme si elle en l'aurait jamais su. » répondit leur père en haussant les épaules.

Mais Alex ne faisant pas attetion à ses parents, elle regardait Justin. « De quoi ils parlent ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, et pour il ne sait quelle raison, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les deux seuls personne dans la pièce.

Il haussa les épaules, essayant de paraitre nonchalant. « C'est possible. Je pensais que Crumbs… »

« Justin. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu ne dois pas abandonner tes pouvoirs pour moi. »

Admettre qu'il le devait reviendrait à dire qu'il tenait à elle. Quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher. « Je n'abandonnerais pas mes pouvoirs. Ils seront juste… » Il ne savait pas quels mots employer. « … réduit. »

Elle continua à le regarder, d'un air confus. « Mais, de toute façon, on va devoir combattre pour les gerder. Ce n'est pas plus facile comme c'est maintenant ? »

Elle ne comprenait. « Oui, on va devoir combattre dans une compétition que tu as gagner. »

« J'ai eu de la chance. » Il arrivait presque à croire qu'elle croayti ce qu'elle disait. « C'est toi qui méritais de gagner. »

Il se raprocha d'elle. « Non, tu méritais de gagner. » Elle devait comprendre qu'il avait compris ça et que tout allait bien.

« Juste parce que j'ai gagner ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

« Ouais. » répondit-il d'un ton affectueux.

« Peu importe, je n'aime pas ça. Peu importe à quel point j'aimerais qu'Alex retrouve ses pouvoirs. Le transfert t'affaiblirais. »

Justin ferma les yeux un instant afin de ne plus voir ceux d'Alex poser sur lui. Leur père ne pouvait pas garder un secret si Alex lui demandait de lui dire la vérité. Il décida de détendre l'atmoshpère et dit en riant. « Ce ne sera pas si terrible ! »

« Tu as raison Justin. » répondit Alex, en paraissant plus s&rieuse que jamais. « Parce que tu ne va pas le faire. » Elle se retourna et partit, laissant les trois autres bouche-bée.

Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses, mais, elle n'avait pas peur de le faire près de lui.

« Tu ne devrais retourner dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant à feuilleter son magazine.

Il fronça les sourcils, et repoussa son portable afin de la voir. « C'est toi qui m'empêche de partir. »

« Oh. Comme si le fait que je me serve de tes jambes comme oreiller t'empêchait de partir. »

Sans dire un mot, il continua à travailler. Elle le regarda d'un air remplit de questions avant de lever la tête de ses jambes et de se raprocher de lui. « Tu n'es plus faché parce que j'ai refusé de prendre tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ? » Il arrêta de taper, mais garda ses yeux sur son écran. « Ça devait être loin de nous trois, c'est normal que ce soit moi. » Elle se raprocha encore un peu.

Il garda un visage impassible, et il la regarda. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais une poule mouillée Alex. »

Elle recula un epu, comme insultée. « Tu es en train de dire que je suis une trouillarde ? »

Il sourit d'un air narquois, sentant la dispute habituelle venir. « Je supposes. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand de choc. « Tu sais quoi ? » Elle s'éloigna encore plus. « Tu devrais retourner dans ta propre chambre. »

Il prit son ordi et se leva. « Ok. » Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois. « Ce n'est pas juste tu sais, de combattre dans une compétition familiale sans toi. » Il garda la tête basse, sentant les yeux d'Alex dans son dos.

C'était la première personne vers qui elle allait quand elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Allez, lève toi ! »

Justin grogna et se blottit encore plus dans ses couvertures. Depuis quand elle était une lève tôt ?

« Allez, debout le dormeur. » Il la sentit tirer sur ses couvertures. « Lèves toi tout de suite ou je devrai demander à Max de mettre des serpents dans ton lit ! »

Même dans un stade de sommeil, il ricanna en entendant ça. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris au contact de sa sœur.

« Bon, très bien. MAX ! »

Il se leva tout à coup, en poussant les couvertures. Il fut saluer part le rire cruelle de sa sœur devant sa peur. Il regarda rapidement sa table de nuit puis dirigea son regard vers elle. « Alex ! Il est une heure du matin ! »

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Ah bon ? Woups ! » Mais vu comme elle souriait, il savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. « Ouais, en fait… j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il soupira. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle rigola nerveusement et s'assit dans son lit, ) côté de lui. « J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose avec une baguette… et un canard… » Elle le regarda à nouveau. « … et un taxi ! » Elle avait un grand sourire et soudain, il comprit.

« Alex ! Tu es bourrée ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Nooooooooon. » dit-elle en rigolant. « Pff, c'est un drôle de mot ! »

Il grogna et sortit de son lit, en essayant de la tirer avec lui, mais elle continuait à rigoler et refusait de quitter son lit. « Alex, allez, je dois te ramener dans ton lit. »

« Pourquoi ? » se plaignit-elle, en tombant dans ses couvertures. « J'aime être ici. » Elle prit son oreiller alors qu'il essayait en vain de la sortir de là. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans employer la force, il mis ses bras derrière son dos en sous ses genoux et la leva contre sa poitrine. « Oh, tu joues le parfait grand frère ou quoi ?3 Elle sourit et le pinça sur le côté. Elle savait qu'il était particulièrement chatouilleux à cet endroit. Il faillit la lâchée sur son lit mais parvint à la poser le plus doucement possible, malgré qu'elle continuait à la chatouiller.

« Alex… »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Elle l'attrapa par son col de chemise et rapprocha leur visage. « Tu va vraiment me manquer quand tu seras partit à l'université. Qui m'aidera quand j'aurai des problèmes ? » gémit-elle. « Merci pour tout Justin. » Elle tendit ses bras et les noua autour de son cou. Elle rapprocha encore leur tête. Il aurait du savoir que ça allait arriver. Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes. Il fut pétrifié et ouvrit les yeux grands. Le baiser chaste d'Alex se transforma en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur légèrement ce qui envoya un choc électrique dans tout le corps de Justin. Ça le sortit de sa transe. Pris de panique, il la repoussa. Elle soupira de contentement et s'endormit aussitôt. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Et pourquoi il avait ressentit ça ? Il décida que le sommeil l'aiderait à oublier, il descendit et se coucha sur le canapé. Mais il avait tort.

Il ne réussit pas à dormir une minute cette nuit la !

Ils se sentaient toujours à l'aise avec l'autre.

Il lui rentra dedans par accident un jour. « Désolé. »

Elle ne dit rien, en s'écartant de lui et en prenant appuis sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ils restèrent silencieux, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, en évitant de se regarder et en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Max fut le premier à remarquer leur comportement suspect. « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive vous deux ? »

« Rien. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde avant que Justin ne décide qu'il était plus prudent de monter étudier. Après un moment d'indécision, Alex décida de le suivre. Elle le vit faire les cents pas dans sa chambre avant de décider de signaler sa présence en claquant la porte derrière elle. « Hey ! »

Il sauta de peur. « Alex ! Tu m'as fout les jetons ! » Il la regarda alors qu'elle restait debout, nerveuse devant lui. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien. Vraiment. Mais ça semblait faux.

« A propos de la nuit dernière… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main pour bien souligner que ce n'était rien.

Elle hocha la tête, évitant toujours son regard. « Désolée. »

« Ouais. Ummm… » Il regarda autour de lui. « Je dois vraiment étudier, alors, qi ça ne te dérange pas… » Il lui montra la porte.

« Ouais, bien sur, je vais juste… » Elle se rapprocha de lui et il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas reculer de panique. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que c'était une erreur stupide. » Elle rit nerveusement. Et lui aussi. Il arrêta quand elle le prit dans ses bras. « Merci de ne l'avoir dit à personne. »

Il la serra contre lui. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle près de son oreille avant de reculer. Ils restèrent assez proche, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Tu va vraiment me manquer. » Sa voix était douce et sincère, et le regard de Justin n'aurait pas du descendre de ses yeux !

Il fallut que leur père les appelles pour manger pour qu'il la laisse partir.

Il avait toujours crut que si les gens le voulait vraiment, les choses reviennent toujours à la normal. Toujours.

« Mon bébé grandit ! » couigna leur mère, en le serrant si fort qu'elle l'empechait de respirer.

Son père essaya de garder un visage calme. « Euh, Térésa, je suis sur que Justin aimerait respirer. » Il l'éloigna de l'étreinte de sa femme pour le faire suffoquer à son tour.

« Merci les gars. Mais je ne pars que pour quelques mois. » L'étreinte ne se déserra pas. « Je revient pour Noël. » Toujours rien. « Je pourrai apporter mon bulletin à tous les sandwicheries du coin ! »

« Bonne idée »

« Ok papa. » avant que sa mère ne puisses le reprendre dans ses bras, il étreignit Max. « À plus tard Max. »

« Et n'oublies pas Justin. » l'avertit son jeune frère. « Les autres personnes de l'université travaille surment pour la CIA. »

Max semblait convainque de ce qu'il disait. « Oookay ! » Il ne lui restait qu'une personne à saluer.

« Alex ? » Jerry et Térésa regardèrent autour d'eux. « Elle est peut-être dans le repaire. Je vais voir. » Son père commença à partir avant de s'arrêter. « Térésa va voir dans sa chambre. Max, dans le substation. » Il partit un marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une fille insensible. Les autres suivirent ses ordres.

Quand la prote de l'appartement s'ouvrit, il savait que c'était elle. « Tu pars ? »

Il montra ses bagages. « Ouais. Tout le monde te cherches. »

Son visage se tordit en une mimique de concentration avant de se relaxer. « Ah, c'est pour ça que Max essayait de te faire emporter plein de sandwiches, pour corrompre les agents de la CIA. »

« En fait, il va me manquer. » dit-il en riant. « Et toi aussi, tu va vraiment me manquer. » Ça n'aurait pas du sonner si bizarrement.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. » Elle marcha devant lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Quoi ! Tu ne me serres pas dans tes bras ? » Il allait partir pour plusieurs moi, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui souhaiter bon voyage ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, pensive, avant de se diriger vers lui. Justin ouvrit grand les bras, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le serre contre elle. Mais à la place, elle lui prit le visage dans les deux mains et l'embrassa doucement. « e t'amuses pas trop à l'unif. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, même après que leurs parents soient revenus. Même quand ils lui dirent à nouveau au revoir. Même quand il partit. Parce que, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose du semestre.

Elle avait l'habitude de le mettre en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle n'était pas là pour le saluer. Alors que c'était la seule personne qu'il voulait absolument voir. Il attendit qu'elle revienne après le couvre-feu, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

« Tu es en retard. » Il essaya de masquer sa colère.

« Bon sang, Justin, tu m'as fait peur. » Sans le regarder, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais il lui prit le bras pour la stopper. « Quoi ? Tu es dans la patrouille pour les couvre-feu ou quoi ? »

« C'était une blague ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de comprendre.

Elle soupira. « De quoi tu me parles ? »

Elle savait surement de quoi il voulait parler. « Tu sais de quoi je parles. »

« En fait Justin, pas du tout. Je l'aurais peut-être su si tu m'avais appeler. » Il la lacha. Il voulait l'appeler… mais. « Je vais dormir maintenant. »

« Alex ! »

Elle se retourna, avec un regard noir. « Quoi ? »

Peut-être qu'il devait juste tout sortir. « Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser ? » Il essaya de controler sa voix, pour l'empêchée de craquée. Il essaya.

Elle sembla surprise. Mais elle reprit vite le contrôle, et haussa les épaules comme toujours. « C'est mal d'embrasser son grand frère pour lui dire au revoir ? »

Elle n'avait toujours spas compris, si ? « Ça l'est quand ce n'est pas le genre de baiser que tu donnes à ton grand frère ! »

Les yeux d'Alex brillaient. « C'est le genre de baiser que je donnes à mon grand frère. »

« Oh ? Alors, quelle sorte de baiser tu ne donerais pas à ton frère ? » Sa voix était sarcastique.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poser ses mains derrière son cou et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa première réaction était de la repoussée. Mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, il la serra encore plus cotre lui, prenant le contrôle de la situation et retournant le baiser. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides, plein de fièvre et de besoin. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle était pressée entre le mur et lui alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Elle n'arrêta pas et ne le laissa pas arrêter.C'était comme s'il arrivait à la sentir dans ses veines, et peu importe qu'elle soit serrée contre lui, elle ne semblait jamais assez proche. Elle gémit alors que ses hanches bougeaient contre les siennes et soudain, il se sentit malade. Il la repoussa viollement, sa respiration tout aussi sacadée que celle d'Alex.

« Je… » Que pouvait-il dire ? Son esprit était vide. « Je dois y aller. » Sans attendre sa réaction, il courut. Il alla n'importe où à travers les rues de New-York. Il ne pouvait pas rester à la maison. Pas maintenant. IL trouva un coin isolé avant que ces jambes ne laches et il resta là sans vie. Il regardait dans le vide. Tout lui semblait suréaliste. Mais après, il regarda ses mains et il se rappela ce qu'il ressentait quand il la touchait… et il pleura.

Son rôle était simple. Donner son meilleur pour les gens qui lui donnait leur confiance et attendaient tant de lui. Et en l'espace de quelques mois, il voulait tout abandonner. Tout. Juste pour qu'elle ne soit pas sa sœur.

**T.N. Reviews toujours bienvenues ! Aussi je suis à la recherche d'un béta, alors si ça vous intéresse, envoyez moiun PM, ça me sauverait la vie (et celle de mes lecteurs qui en ont marre de voir mes fautes !) Merci pour tout !**


End file.
